alvin and the outcasts p:2
by Evil seductresss
Summary: so we gots some good stufs hr if intrested its cmpleately finished yasuies ") immer gonner read its tda too REVISED ABD COMPLEATED!


**_the following takes place one year after former leader nona as sadly converted to loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussens hold from the moon and stars known by night furys as the god protector. the first leader loaw okar kahuakhaun (silverwingthefury) young son korin elected new rule to run a nest of the now freed followers origionally a three year old on from the god protector. but trouble brews in the form of an unfree fury. this is their story as vipre loaw azeros araniedae threatance peace part 2._**

where did that night fury go to? what is the god protectors secret plans for leader vipre loaw azeros aranidae and a few of his followers? this was to wait. maybe this wasnt the very smartest idea to be hand bound to this somewhat rickidy wooden chair all on his own without the aid of his friends. possibly this slightly awkward curly haired boy shoudve asked overtalkitive symrea earthsong to talk to thier caper instead of him? or even the ignorant brawn bragger who had the brawn as he lacked in brain? or a combintion of both? but no blackhaired lanky armed blueflame felt it best he speak to the big intimidating high bearded chief standing before him. while blueflames own chief bork the bold often crossed this vikings own name sadly backwards this outcast chief nearly burst his armor so vast was his towering height. his very presance probably made most more mild mannered villagers wish they didnt exist. the chiefs seemingly permanent scowl made it appear he consiterd blueflame to soon not 'exist' as well.

"oie you wanted to see the alvin the treacherous didcha? aye youve seen him. me got a village to run and a poacher to be found. i suspect youre a simple waste of me time. you can go back to your prision now." he shrugged to blueflames awe at this mans strength. he turned carelessly without further comment no doubt guards waiting a vague hand signal from their outcast chief to drag him away like a disgurded flourbag of so mutch rubbish. "now wait this deal? il accept it" he put in swiftly lest his friends fate be sealed. ever so slowly alvin turned back with a tiummphant curl of his lip. "well like i said: one of you finds me poacher outcast and you can all go free. i told em not to go off like that but hes a bit'a loose catapult, that one. no one slays me dragons unless i be willings it." blueflame already calculated ways how hed cross this alvin the treacherous and help his less then helpful viking allies escape thier prision.

he suspected alvin knew more then he let on: usually different viking villages ignored thier own separate business other then the occasional great hall meeting involving the usual too mutch mead too mutch uproar and little action. that and invitations sutch as dagurs berserker villages 'nert furt' skinning a year ago. blueflame still ached to see that white hide one with a vicious black scar down its right eye and what (another story the shades of death) became of her. blueflame struggled against his bound hands. "can you cut me free? look al, all i care about is that if i alone go searching for this other big villager you will honor this proposal and free my friends. our own chief could be worried about us." blueflame felt apprehensive about **alvin and the outcasts.** should he truly dishonor this chief? "on me word, son" the chief mock bowed as footsteps behind blueflame made themselves known. alvin tuned away to mutter in an outcast villagers ear: "keep a close eye on that one. children cant be trusted especially the meek. if he flees from his cell unless me wills it you know what to do."

blueflame was shoved carelessly ahead of the outcast guard who pushed him into his cell without so mutch as a word, then left. the faces of his other two intern viking faces ranged from relieved to 'well'? "thats disappointing. i bet the girl all my midday mornings mutton that you wouldnt come back because obviously i did. heheh. maybe then we acoualy couldve talked about somethng." symrea earthsong easily elbowed the bragger into the courner of thier stony jail to silence him. "i accepted his deal and its just like alvin the treacherous said: i be the villager that finds the look alike to you and he promises to honor his word. all of us are released only when the poacher is in his hands. eh rather big hands actually" john corrected awkwardly gesturing with his hands. "are you sure alvin didnt slice you up with that knife and slap you back together because that sounds about accurate." the brute commented airily, examining his fingernails.

blueflame frowned at him dismissively. "honestly, why was it _you_ that had to be dragged along and captured? couldnt we get someone with more brains?" he put his hands on his hips questioningly. symrea turned away to hide a smile of faint amusement. a second time around the iron door swung back on its rusty hinges loudly making way for the usual bearded buff outcast. "the chief requires you to be the chosen one. he also is generous enough to add your friends fate for execution is assured if you dont bring the poacher back in a time of alvins choosing." blueflame stepped forward asking how hed know what time he possessed. all he got was a nasty smirk. "i dont know. alvin the treacherous seems very treacherous" symrea called. "yah i got that thanks. ill be fine. ill come back with this dragon slayer that wanderd off. he shant be that hard to locate"

further comment came naught as the impatient outcast villager snatched blueflames long arm and threw him roughly outside the cage door. he barely righted himself to not stumble to the floor. he whirled to see the villager slam the bars closed and stride off, apparently seeing blueflame no longer his problem. the viking inturn told his teenage friends hed be back soon. then he tuned out toward the heart of outcast village. a whole lot of wooden snacks and a lot of places for a poacher to hide: his adventure was about to begin.

* * *

the mumbling grumbling irritated legendary night fury flew...flew without her other brother and sister furys from witch she flew unaware. by the perfict timing of witch this female chose shed be back in time to save the day and even earn respect. in another time a year ago certainly she was looked upon as a vastly different creature then. a life of kill or convert resisting free furys sutch as nona. a life back then if called by name by her leader, denix-replay loaw snarna mandalore wouldve answered to this order at his side instantly ready for destruction in thier name under an entity that bestowed them all its power the night sky. denix the day she saw shockingly felt betrayed somehow when her 'enemy' the free dragons and a few two legged flesh and bloods first learned of scar faced savage valdis loaw dagny perseverins death and the abandonment of loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussen, it was like her own fate opend itself up to her.

that day the furys freed nona/snodussen thier last leader this follower felt the truth dawn on her: this path she lived was a tranced lie. the god protector as the entity gave her the power to fufill empty promises of eternal satisfaction: soon as that snapping point dawned on he she was quick to turn from her old life and bury it under a layer of pride and snarky cockiness to amuse herself. all this to cover up the fact that beneath her stiff pride and others slight dislike toward her denix was afraid of experiencing her buried past of desolation. afraid shed return to it. afraid it might somehow rise to snare her body and soul all over again. the only time she let her arrogance slip admittedly without realizing so was another around obuekhov. "deaf ears: she couldnt find trees even if she landed in a forest." denix mutterd to herself. "look, land see how great she is? not!" this dragoness had left at night and she still flew through the night. denix full well knew the dangers of looking up at the stars, lest ones mind be alterd again to feel its thought speak in her head.

denix recently was aware that wasnt her only worry or the worry of the nest of hers. somewhere out there in the skies probably even now lurked the god protector in the form of long dead courpose night fury. influential lithe lovely dragoness nightflight vesel the 'eyes of the alone but powerful' dragoness. by now the whole of her kind knew how famous and infamous shed become as well as the even more murderous silverwing loaw okar kahuakhaun. in dragonic it meant colorful. denixs took this mission upon her own paws to find this fabled cure flower the blue oleandor. "well i assume its blue in some fashion. that otta start me out clearly enough" she sniffed. it frustrated the life of her why korin and the rest of his nest seemed perfictly happy to stay put to die slowly as the yellow poisonous flower slowly poisoned them within while she dirtied her claws for them. then again she posessed half a mind to wheel around, turn tail and fly right back to her cave, sleep and let slow suffocation claim them all for these furys ignorance.

could serve the lot right for taking no action. "id like to see the look on thier snouts for when i retun with a whole lot of these curable flowers. korin is right: i _could_ be some sort of hero. no one could dare contest me then. for someone as streamlined as me?" denix took a moment to look herself over admiring. she grunted in pain slitly as her frontal paws brushed the spot on her undertummy where a few gashes still lacerated: these wounds no thanks to the leader of his remaining night fury followers vipre loaw azeros aranidae. she hadnt told korin about it nor any other nest dragon. just another excuse for stashing her deeper in the nest where some other more trusted night furys could watch her. "i dont need **stashing.** im not a young dragon i dont need a mother. the very thought is proposterous." by the time anyone most of all ruler korin, a black dragon with a stomac strip of bluest river and slate stripes on his frontal paws closely resembling his evil father loaw okar, figured out shed long been gone denixs task wouldve alreay been compleated...she hoped.

a patch of shadow ahead of her sharp eyesight shifted, her orbs immediately flicking to its source. strangely this movement didnt origionate from down on the ground but outwards the same level as her. that couldnt be what she thought it might be could it? "that has to be a fellow night fury out here but what is one doing taking a midnight flight out alone? the ones i know are sitting dismally in thier caves waiting for poison to take them out of this life. a midnight flight or" denix indeed saw a night fury flying slower then her in the skies alone. but this wasnt just any fury, in fact she knew this female or **of** her. she definitely recognized the faint white spots on her stiffly flapping sky blue wings and she hoped that wasnt a white underside to her. it was the dragoness denix least expected to see again and made her freeze up. "nightflight!" everyone knew of versels nefarious rebellion then her freedom from the transfiguration kahuakhaun induced later on. most of all the climatic final battle between her and loaw okar. rumors were she died.

if even more talks denix slyly eavesdropped on (because thats the kind of creature of that habit) truely held merit then that dragoness...wasnt a dragoness any longer, not in denixs opinion of living anyway. the entity that transferred a large amount of killing lust inside its followers was controlling that long dead creature, no matter how incredibly beautiful her decaying scale tones were. shed met its rising from the grave where nona and other allies buried her lifeless body of course before. (another story risin from the dead) luckily no one seen her slip away then. this entity controlled nightflights body, the same moon that used to give denix-replay her past purpose. as she watched it took off toward the far southeast. should denix pursue versel or continue with her hunt for the blue oleandor? "first i find these flowers and earn my respect and then ill let fate decide" she snickered.

far behind denix-replay and even further behind the arisin versel shadowed abydos loaw persvek, the dragon awakend by denixs flying past his cave. abydos had a great suspicion shed attempt something as foolishly brave as this. ever sience shed made herself quite the unpopular dragon reciently. abydos also had no doubt denix searched for the blue oleandor. the voice floated back to his ear plates startlingly and the word nightflight stopped abydos heart too; if the god protector was out there hed best not look into her eyes. nona had done that too and payed the price of becoming loaw perna. quickly after hearing a mystery sickness traveled around the nest and it spread by touch he was careful. sience denix already defied korins order to stay behind, seemed quite useless to drag her by the wing back to her cave, better to follow her until the time came to reveal himself. wiser additionally to see the dead mate of his and see persnally for himself where she/it flew off to. denix would have to wait. he only dearly hoped that whatever trouble that prideful soul may fly blindly into she got herself out of.

* * *

viking blueflame believed he found the look alike of borks trainee and directed him back after alot of explanation witch failed. he didnt know this outcast dragon poacher but he made efforts to tell him the complexity of natures creations the 'nert furt' and other lesser species. the poacher almost punched blueflme out after hearing alvin the teacherous requested his recall. this villager boy claimed he masterd the art of decieving dragons befoe skinning them for decoration. blueflame sincerely doubted his ability to slau mutch. more of a man who tried then caught. rather suprisingly he dud come back wilingly, muttering unintelligably the entie tramp back to the village. the outcast guards bursting at the main gate smiled unpleasantly at the pair as they were let through as if they knew something that blueflame didnt. no problems made themselves known to the pair as they made thier way half nourvous half annoyed directly to the great hall: it appeared alvin the treacherous was to expect them.

blueflame just hoped he arrived in time to prevent the expiration of the deal. the chief turned thier way slowly as the two bearded outcasts hastily pushed the great grand hall wooden doors open and boomed them closed again leaving just the three f them alone in the vast open space. he took out a dagger and cicled the room giving blueflame an ominous grin but his eyes straying to the poacher. "i 'onistly didnt think you would come back, possibly betray me in some way making me kill your brainless friends. no one tangles with the treacherous. you have me congratulations on surviving." blueflame caught the glint of the dagger in his huge hand. then he realized what the chief meant to do. "no no more death. ive sufferd enough of it. no more please. it just isnt right. i believe in life no matter what."

alvins eyes crashed own on him like thors angry thunder. "did i mention that you failed the deal? this outcast went out several times without me wishings it from my fortified walls. he could bring fifty dragon skins back to me but the punishment for treachery i death. you brought him back still struggling. i wanted him no longer existings, you see." both blueflame and the poacher protested loudly at once until without warning letting out a shout of anger alvin lashed out with a precise puntch that knocked out the poacher, sending him skidding loosely into the ground. the chief smiled at blueflame. "i didnt like that deal...so i changed it." he shrugged carelessly as if that answer sufficed. wordlessly the viking let hmself be dragged back to his cell where he might rot for all the outcasts cared. escape seemed so distant now.

he couldnt help but feel sorry for that poacher even if his attitude was mildly rude when wasnt the average viking not like that? on thier way a swatch of blue caught the vikings eye: pretty large flowers drooped over the basket of sorts an outcast villager in its spare time sportd outside its house. an intresting splash of color outside a drab brown sceenery. blueflame didnt think mutch of them at the time. unless they somehow made him invisable by hiding under them or something unbeleavable like that they wouldnt be of mutch use. his eyes didnt remain rivited for long on them.

* * *

her journey continued. so far denix had seartched the forest landscape until its dramatically changed to stony terrain for little to no area for a flower or a cluster of them to thrive. a village soon came into view. she dove and landed to not attract attention by its flesh and bloods. denix hesitaited, thinking hard...was it worth for her first time investigating a two lgged village? despite her arrogance she was a very smart creature. she nosed around the outside of the parimitar of thier natural wooden defencive wall, finding a place where the patch of rock met the wall nearer. a spot where she saw didnt bristle with defenders as often. she hesitaited. how to get in? darkness suited her well in this environment but this settlement had sporotic fires seemingly hovering in the air. she placed her paws carefully on the sturdy wall unsure of what to do.

a rustle distracted her and by the time her eyes registered the threat the heavy chain net was draped directly over her accompanied by men shouting victoriously from the wall. "no one chains my beautyful scales! get off" she shrilled in a hallf panicked tone, thrashing wildly. through her instintive desperation she glimpsed unusually large two lggeds holding down the net and more running to help. the bound her up and lugged her imressive size into thier village. "great" she grumbled. not long and even bigger flesh and blood made his precance known but denix couldnt turn to see it, making her all the more resistant to try anyway. denix felt like crying. "i hate being caged. this is positively miserable." "seems like its trying to communicate with us. chief alvin, we found this nert furt enacting very strange behavious at out western wall. it tried to scale the wall but we snared it before it could do so. cam we kill it for raiding us?"

denix let out a sigh: no, not like this. of all the things that could go wrong not this. she needed to find the blue oleanor wherever it might grow so she could return it to the sick dragons and dragoness out there even now no doubt sick. on all the night furys waiting on her alone to bring back thier cure. surely at least a few more alert dagons like korin or obuekhov mustve noticed her long overdue absence and realized what shed done. doubtful they dare attempt a foolish rescue to find her: where could they look that denix might fly to? denix could not fail the absent hopes of the entire nest. the poinous flower mustve impacted korins entire colony by now. it was a race against time and denix didnt even clentch this flower cure in her talns or even know where to begin looking fir it. she closed her orbs in defeat. "if i have to die" she sagged in defeat "let it be with a defiant smile for others to know im an intelligent creature. if you do skin my hide, at least treat it with respect and use it wisely. i _am_ very pretty you know." thats when the stark vacancy of some barberish blade biting into the back of her head she noticed wasnt occuring.

"no, put her in with the boy and girl" alvin the treatcherous raised his great fist threatening an outcast villagers way and stomped his armored boots "let them exist in misery until they rot. a unique punishment for a solitairy creature. let her suffer. we may even get to see a dragon eat a boy." several rumbles of agreement from the chiefs outcasts. "grrowwldarr owoowlllll" the female cried feebily. alvin smiled. three human vikinfs and a 'nert furt' in a day and a half? the chief conceited himself the most luckiest man alive. let them all rot in that cell to eat them or until they all eliminated eachother for all he cared now. three vkings out of more possibly venturing too near outcast territory served them right to pay the price for thier recklessness. didnt they know alvin the treacherous was merciless as ruthless?

back in thier cell blueflame the brawn and symrea felt very dismal indeed, with little hope of escape. true john planned on crossing alvin the treatcherous but decided not to for maybe this poacher might not be all he or she seemed. maybe they were nice or had those orders forced upon them unwillingly. maybe even theyd been seduced into a bargain too and thier friends were being held hostage somewhere else. the bragger stood up dramatically like he had an idea to escape. the others turned to him halfheartedly. "haha i know. watch me puntch my mighty fist through this wall in front of your very eyes. ill keep doing it until i have a big hole enough to simply step through, proving fist is stronger then stone. then everyone shall know how mighty i am." he beamed at thier dull empty expressions. blueflame had already turned back to stare at the wall opposite him just before the bragger vikings fist met the stone wall, and his expected cry of pain as his plan didnt go quite as he wished.

it took a moment to recover. "cant you see how mutch pain im in here?" he shouted at them. "no but i can hear your pain" muttered under his breath blueflame. bad enough they remain stuck here with no idea about thier fates, worse with him. a sudden sound drew blueflames rapt attention. it grew stronger until blueflame gasped in surprise at its source. "ho there steady now. its a wild thing. you, open the doors before it escapes our grip." a huge black shape was shoved into this cramped space, its battering ram of a tail bashing into symrea and blueflame sending them crashing in its efforts to get free. it glared at the assembled capers and abruptly tore not toward them but further back into the cell. the outcast guards merely smirked nastily and let go of the ropes that a now recovered blueflame saw contained the muzzle the 'nert furt' had around its jaws. they slammed the door with fading guffaws of confidence that theyd rot in thier cell with an angry beast.

the largish 'nert furt' stomped past them heavily and brooded silently in the courner. "i do not believe this" he exclaimed as the mythical beast itself bored holes into the rear wall, her back toward them. "its female" he exclaimed. "what, mister knower of everything?" the bragger said smugly. "i aid its female. shes gorgeous. i rode these powerful stealthy things twice before and believe me they can pack some amazing speeds!" the bragger leaned casually against the far wall with a dismissive glance blueflames way. "hmmmmmm fascinating." john stepped closer to the 'nert furt' wonderingly, slightly itching to sling a leg over its slender back, but she must have been more sensitive in hearing then he thought for those intelligent slitted eyes locked onto him, her ear plates pricking at his soft approatch lunging around with a dragonic glare an his face surprisingly fast. thier fameously retractible teeth popped out and snapped a few meters from his outstretched hand.

"growllll dar'agrowllllll oololollgrll" her garbled screech came out pretty mutch muffled in her jaws because of the restraint. "what does it say?" symrea asked to the 'nert furts' side giving it a very wide berth of distance just safely. "i dont know i dont speak dragon" the bragger exclaimed as if it shouldve been obvious, purposely examining his dirty fingernails giving an apperance that he didnt care. the 'nert furt' doubled over suddenly sneezing. "is that thing catching a cold? if it is i want it dead" a barred angry snout muffidly hissed as mutch as she managed inches from the baggers face. "or not?" he amended sheepishly, throwing blueflame a mock wounded look. she uttered a soft whine and blueflane couldnt help himself. he crossed the devide between man and beast, laying a hand on her muzzle. this villager despite his doubts was used to dragons of this type before over the years and a fondness for them as well. this time the great beast only lashed her black veined tail feebily and allowed him to croon to her to the amazement of his viking friends.

* * *

she was gone! over and gone and no one could even find where! of course she did. obuekhov arytiss dismissed the slightly sneezing clueless night furys as soon as they delivered this news to her. there wasnt a point now. denix-replay that innatentive rebelious dragoness was long gone. if trouble found her, witch it was bound to do out there, then it was her problem alone to push through it. sadly even if it meant her death...of course potential end to all thier legendary existances hung over them all. obuekhov lay on her side clutching feebily at air. she felt too tired to move mutch. all she wished to do is close her orbs and stop breathing, shed gotten the start of the sickness no doubt from nona. after her and abydos had been the ones to rescue nona before she cpmpleately hit the ground. even more effort to ask other furys to heft her into the cave witfch denix slipped away from. the muddy brown dragoness figured she possessed a bit more time then thier former leader of the currupted night furys. but not mutch longer until she pased the point of no return for any curable flowers magic.

nona had gotten the poison from deathbringer first, another huge follower of the god protector that unfortunately still flew out there with his remaining leader loaw azeros, and by rescuing the albino fury shed also touched wings at least once with abydos. the damage to thier lives was already done. others certainly came in contact with any of them too. lickely all the freed folowers now trying to blend into korins colony and forget thier past deeds had contact with the scarlet scaled one to first succumb. at least if they all died they all suffocated naturally without any more great fears of the tranced furys amassing to attack them in some way trying to convert or kill the rest of them off under instrucions from the moon to do so. obuekhov hoped it never came to that of the cure could be found. she couldnt think of anything accept the pain brewing within her. "if we survive this, those flowers will need to be destroyed so they cannot sicken us again." obuekhov utterd in pain, staring out her cave entrance to rising sunlight.

she slicked her ear frills back to her head sadly in helpless desperation. why did denix not think twice about warning about her injuries with leader aranidae the time she foolishly challenged him? why did she slip away undoubtedly right in the middle of night to search for the blue oleandor on her own? how had denix even found out what they needed, she lisrend in to obuekhovs conversations earlier? why wouldnt she just _listen_? Many dragons in this nest already couldnt fly properly because they felt so weak. She worried about abydos, what pain he must be feeling both outside and within.

Since his lucky survival along with herself and albino nona, theyd all gotten close as friendly dragons. Together theyd fought curupted minded night furys of thier own kind, prevented war both directly and not in the flesh ans bloods lives and stopped overjelus tribes from harming a flesh and blood they vowed to Protect. Abydos must feel the same sluggishness affecting her but he already sufferd the death of his beloved mate. In a way obuekhov hoped this dragon never saw what state versels forced alive corpuse seemed now. It would hurt him more. Only denix the dragoness to first bring back news the followers wernt all freed yet had seen the state her body had become, she hadnt commented mutch on that matter ether. Obuekhov wished it to stay that way. "Hurry little dragon. Hurry us the cure...or were all perished."

* * *

At first denix refused to let these filthy two leggeds venture anywere near her. She was a proud dragoness. But gradually she let the most tentively gentle of them get near and even toutch her. If only to get this annoying biting contraption the bulky two leggeds slapped on her smartly to prevent her using her fireballs. Shed long ago blasted an escape in this wall and flew away from this pest hole crawling with pink maggots bent on pricking helpless night furys with those metal teeth. First shed ignored these other mumbling in her way two leggeds in this small room with her, boring holes into the gravel with her bitter gaze. when that didnt work she tried communicating with these humans but ethier they did not understand her dragonic tongue or refused to comply. both possibilities made her frustrated espcially the cheeky sounding one. . she thought shed show it a lesson by hissing savagely in its face to make him back down. unlike some of her night fury kind who viewed the two leggeds as very cute maybe wanting one as some kind of pet, denix thought of them as annoying maggots.

"alone in the ignorance outside our nest they fester and grow like a plague. pricking us through the eyes because they simply dont understand the great superiority our kind influences the lesser. all of your invasive species do is kill us off like wild animals. you forge your hard teeth in hand to hurt us. monsterous nightmare, deadly nadder it matters not: all of us seem the same to you flesh and bloods" growled denix stiffly at this human beside her. even denix, stubborn as she was saw something different about this boy. what was it? the hair? the intesting way he held himself? the lack of reflective metal overlapping it like othes wore as skin? or could it be the kindness in its eyes that told of long times spent with the night fury before? this last reason let denix stay where she stood on all fours as this two legged strode around her making awwing noises. she noticed thier hands wernt bound but her muzzle was? insulting really to know they trusted thier own kind over a creature! denix pricked ear frills at thier current residence: why were three humans doing in sutch a strange room anyway?

"hey dragonboy is it? if its _so_ powerful why dont you get it to teleport us out of this square hole in the rock already?" the chubby one remarked gesturing to the one nearest denix. "yah no brainer, im working on that as you sit there not doing anything to help matters" he said camlly running his hands over over denixs twitching scales. she turned her head slightly so an emerald eye fell on the first speaker. "oh, i _am_ helping you. sitting right here relaxing while you do your magic spell or something. yah i stopped thinking never been easier on me. you should try it sometime" he smiled the females way, thier third human companion in here. "you look like you work out at it." the other two didnt intrest the dragon mutch but this one did. she eyed the things hands: no sign of a hurting metal tooth currently in its possession but who knew how fast they managed to whip them out of nowhere so fast in times of battle. maybe the flesh and bloods appentages could work thier nimbleness another way. her potential ally seemed to be one pawstep ahead of her.

denix held herself very still as she sat on her haunches. she blinked at the strange human. hed placed his hands on her snout. nobody touched her muzzle! nobody...she jerked slightly at the measured tone. "im going to free you, dragon. and...youre going to promise me you wont blast me dead with your explosive fires? so we understand eachother? yes?" denixs first instinct was to claw those iritaitingly intrusive hands off then do the same to the rest of him. after all they were maggots. "im waaaaating hurry it up" the first speaker spat. he crossed his burly arms across his chest impaitently. the girl denix saw purposely avoiding her was the next to reply. "oh wait are you thinking again so soon? hes hatching a plan to get us out of here cant you see?" "what plan?" the bragger snorted derisively. but no one was listaning anymore. denix braced herself. as soon as this wicked contraption came off shed blast those bars of flimsy iron and rocket out of here as fast as she could. she had a blue flower to find.

bur before anyone could make another move a distant boom shuddered thier prison slightly. a sound this night furys sensitive ear plates picked out almost instantly: night fury bombardment! but that made no comprehension. "unless its a follower fury come to lay waste to this village, aiding my haste to escape. let these flesh and bloods burn. a darked thought wormed into her mind like a treacherous serpant. "or some dragon followed me here tracking my flight" she growled. maybe she wasnt as silent as she shouldve been. a rattle of keys made them all sit upright attentively. "hey wait what about my bindings" denix cried muffldly indignantly. "its you! hows this possible i saw alvin knock you out" blueflame called excitedly. a stronger not farr pff plasmablast shook thier cell harder. the poacher remained impassive as a half dozen burly outcast villagers thunderd past calling an attack on the outer wall. the bragger kept his eyes glued not suprisingly on the rustic old ring of keys. no one payed the slightest attention to the poacher fiddling with the keas about to unlock the door. "why do this why let us go like this? i thought you hated us" blueflame potested.

the door at last creaked open and before the bragger catapulted himself out the door past the outcast poacher. the viking himself jumped back at the sight of the huge night fury slightly visable in the far courner, only her eyes flicking his way, then gatherd himself and told them the attackmust be dragon related. he said he was done obeying the outcast tribe and its chief for good and deserting. alvin left him on the floor where hed knocked him senceless and strode off. when he came to the chief was gone finding more matters that interested him. hed free them on the condition they also leave themselves and dont return and dont tell a soul about where hed gone off to. the poacher look alike to the bragger gave them all a searhing last look then at the 'nert furt' behind them even harder then he was gone. "its so drab out here" complained the brute sourly. blueflame yanked a potential attention gatheror back into the darkness of thier cell where sunlight couldnt hit.

denix-replay wasnt all that listening but her eyes instantly swivled to blueflames answer: "not exactly" i passed a buntch of pretty blue flowers on my way back here. so maybe some villagers arnt all that vicious. mostly its alvins personel guards that seem more intimidating." denixs mind previously was fouced on escaping this acursed pest hole and now hearing those words definately reversed that decision. she felt like licking this two legged with joy and sitting on him in her excitement but rememberd she had to be careful with these things: they were quite fagile. "blue oleandor? you saw the blue oleandor?" she moaned through this irritating muzzle restraint. if only these two leggeds could understand her already and take this stupid thing off. she glanced impaitently at the one whod touched her hoping hed get her point. delicate hands fiddled around her snout while she glared at him to hurry up. "now you promise to not incinerate any of us? because thier all my friends and i need them no matter how brainless the other one is." denix grumbled a yes through the binding.

then she was free. the first thing she did is build up and fire her violet flame ball right then. the bragger threw himself to the side thginking it was meant for him but it wasnt denixs target. an outcast guard had seen the suspiciously open door and readied an axe to sneak upon them all to fling it at the girl. the projectile slammed pinpoint into the villagers chest and throwing him to the floor. "now thats more like it" the dragoness congradulated herself happily. mutch as denixs next unpleasant task involved these three human worms denix must face her next ordeal: mumbling darkly under her breath in dragonic she flattened herself as low as she could so the flesh and blood got on her back. oh how she was going to hate this but she needed to find this blue oleandor and if it was indeed in this accursed village somewhere shed need to temporarily ally with these things. "just you" she growled as blueflame headed a little too eagerly toward her "im not a cat."

then he got on, she about to half pad on her legs taking to her wings when a hand on her head stopped her slightly. "what is it!" she roared despite her not meaning to. "we cant go without my other friends" her growing annoying rider said quite convincingly near an ear frill. the othe girl promptly shoved a protesting bragger onto her back, the human denix least liked, who shouted alarmingly and fastend hos big arms around denixs throat. "agg stupid...cant breathe...let go!" what fun this journey was going to be for them all.

* * *

three humans annd a 'nert furt' poked thier shapes around a courner of an outcast toolshed cautiously. blueflame felt the creatures anxiety to get out of here. truthfully blueflame was too. they wernt far from the outer defensive wall thrown up to protect attacks from dragon and viking alike. chief alvin turned out tobe a smart man. treacherous and possibly less deranged then dagurs berserker tribe but caculating nevertheless. for thier part symea and a for once silent brager just glanced at thier foreign suroundings. for some reason though as blueflame leaned over his mounts ear to say go did a shout from behind them rang out: "theyve escaped! three viking boys and a dangerous dragon! inform chief alvin of this descovery!" the three interns knew very soon how quick this efficiently traveld through the village. the rounded the last courner of constructed wooded huts for outcast villagers and there waiting to face them battle ready were five armed outcasts sowards ready to swing.

"where to now i have no layout of this place" cried denix-replay, ignoring the fact that yes she cerried three two leggeds on her back, one still clutching the air out of her throat. "ready the crossbows...aim!" the captain outcast bellowed commandingly whipping out his own down at the now running 'nert furt' toward the walls base. a small gate lurked there. probably a smaller entrance opposite the mane gate all studded iron. the command to fire thier crossbows never came from thier captain. a small zipping sound came to denixs sensitive ear plates and she perked them straining to remember whered shed heard this before. no one saw the almost invisible tiny rock hard like needles bury into the unprepared outcasts side or his grunt of flaring pain. he pitched forward into the village itself and hit the grund. no one needed to know his fate. in his place swooped the head of a dragon species denix hadnt seen that mutch. "deadly nadder" she breathed with a thrill of terror.

where night furys known for thier stealth, sleek looks coveted by many other species and plasma alkaline flames this other specis many of denixs type feared. thier capability to distance a target and flick those stand up spikes on thier tails made for a formidable trouble at times. thier fire came out in strems of very hot flumes but nothing denix couldnt dodge. she just didnt want to end up like a dragon pincushion around these things. ignoring the other outcast defenders it promptly saw her and flicked its tail at her: tiny near impossibly thin darts from it ready to stab denix dead: with three humans on her back denix found it far more difficult to take immediately to her wings to gain height fast enough to avoid most of them. staying alive was her most immediate concern. she fired a blast even as a familiar mocking sneer echoed loudly behind her. "go at last! kill her! kill that night fury!" suddenly another round of tiny projectiles just missed denixs rearest tailflaps, very precious to her.

a sudden weight off her enabled outflight of the numerous deadly nadders clawing up the wall, killing the last of the outcasts defending the last of that section of wall. in her haste she caught sight of a very familliar black dragon. "deathbringer" (loaw nezere alterious) she breathed angrily. also in that night furys inattention twenty year old blueflame accidentally tumbled off his mount; symrea tried reaching for him but a jerk of his mounts muscles shot her too high. luckily a hut roof he quickly crashed into not far below. john heard symreas fading shouts to the dragon to turn around but in the chaos blueflame doubted she might listen. a string of 'de nad' (what vkings called them) swarmed after the 'nert furt'.

and then a pair of beautyful claws touched down behind blueflame. for some reason he really didnt want to turn around to see who or what made that sound. but he did. shock rippled through him to indeed see a second 'nert furt' of a color tone hed never seen in three years sience hed seen her defend him. it padded toward him with raised threataning arching wings of motlted white spots and sky blue scales. the familiar white teardrop markings of nightflight versels former body twisted in emotionless lines at blueflame. then to his further shock it spoke...and this time the viking clearly heard every syllable it spoke "there you are, thief in the sssssadows."

...TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
